1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material with a high sensitivity and a high storage stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to perform chemical sensitization using various chemical substances for silver halide emulsions for use in silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials in order to obtain, e.g., desired sensitivities and gradations. Representative known examples of the sensitization are sulfur sensitization, selenium sensitization, noble metal sensitization such as gold sensitization, reduction sensitization, and various sensitization methods using combinations of these sensitization methods.
Among these sensitization methods, the selenium sensitization has attracted attention as a sensitization method suitable for increasing the sensitivity of a silver halide emulsion because its sensitizing effect is larger than that of the sulfur sensitization normally performed in this field of art. Methods of the selenium sensitization are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,574,944, 1,602,592, 1,623,499, 3,297,446, 3,297,447, 3,320,069, 3,408,196, 3,408,197, 3,442,653, 3,420,670, and 3,591,385, French Patents 2,693,038 and 2,093,209, JP-B-52-34491 ("JP-B" means Published Examined Japanese Patent Application), JP-B-52-34492, JP-B-53-295, JP-B-57-22090, JP-A-59-180536 ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application), JP-A-59-181337, JP-A-59-187338, JP-A-59-192241, JP-A-60-150046, JP-A-60-151637, JP-A-61-246738, JP-A-3-4221, JP-A-3-148648, JP-A-1-250950, JP-A-1-254441, JP-A-2-34090, JP-A-2-110558, JP-A-2-130976, JP-A-2-139183, JP-A-2-229300, British Patents 255,846 and 861,984, and H. E. Spencer et al., Journal of Photographic Science, Vol. 31, pages 158 to 169 (1983).
The selenium sensitization, however, has a problem of a significant increase in fog during storage from the manufacture to the use of a light-sensitive material, although it generally has a great sensitizing effect.
A method of solving this problem of the selenium sensitization is disclosed in, e.g., EP0122125A1, in which it is assumed that the above drawback is improved by performing the selenium sensitization together with spectral sensitization using a certain kind of a cyanine dye for a monodisperse silver halide emulsion. However, this method is still unsatisfactory to eliminate the above problem.